Astur
"How does one beat cavalry who will circle infront of and around your legion hurling spears and axes into you?" -'MagBruith' =The Tribes= Asturas: The Asturas live in the capital ciy of the entire region: Uvieu. They live in the northern part of the Hiberno Penninsula and have claimed the most ammount of land. No one tribe can claim power over the Astur, and the realm the tribes hold is named after them. Azilas: Azilas come from an older but weaker culture on the south eastern part of Astur. The Azilas are known to be woodsmen and amazing metalsmiths. Aqui'Canbatas: From the greater Aqui tribes who are slowly being assimilated into Khalmic clans and Asturian tribes the Aqui'Canbat are feared no the horse as inventors and tacticians. The Aqui'Canbat live below the Asturas and inbetween Bhisuqas. Bhisuqas: Bhisuq tribes live in the north nest to Asturas. They are mainly sea-farers and differ on the fact that they will not typically raid for money, but rather serve as a major trading and self-supporting country. Cegotas: There is no one tribe more ancient in Astur than the non-coastal Cegotas. They mainly serve as a typical Astur pick-axe throwing power living in the mainland. The only important role they have is their long dynasty. Aqui'Levte'as: Levte is a region semi-independant from the rest. They are the sole-surviving colony of the Aqui who has not adapted the Asturian lifestyle. Though they no longer can call themselves fully independant they are still hated by most other powers. The Levte are known for the finest bronze in the world. Lositanas: The Lositanas are the rising power land-locked in the centeral-western region. They are known for their horses and swords crafted as well as superior armor to the entire region. Lostianas have said to negotiated ports with the Atlaan colonies in the west and seem to have revolutionized the idea of biremes. =Technology= The technology from Astur is advancing probably the most rapidly in the entire world. From just two generations ago the typical Asturian used crude bones and stone tools for the common use and copper in special occasions. Now the Asturian tribes threaten Atlaan and even Kien on their metal working. Astur has gone from a backwards pit of the world to a power that evne Atlaan is watching out to fear. The fine bronze has been crafted in just about everything and applied to just about every tool from pick-axes ment to toss and fight in the fray with; to shining armor that is said to never break; to amazing water screws that pumps water for Asturian cities. =Warfare= The Asturian people are said to have devloped a deep and advanced understanding of tactics. Though most "barbaric" nations have an advanced form of tactics and metal-working few can compare to Astur's. They not only take into account the entire landscape and supplies but position and numbers on such a great level. It is only made complete with individual tribes willing to serve their great kings. Had the Asturian tribes been more willing to unite into one mighty power during the bronze revolution then Astur would probably hold a great empire sweeping to Myoece. Each king is expected to be a general (save for the Bhisuqas) and understand that tradition in tactics will only lead to their destruction and that unpredictability and chaos is the only way to win. It goes with the Asturian saying, "I trick you so that you may not trick me." =Mysticism= =Appearance= Typically an Asturian ranged from olive to pale white with black straight or curley hair. They typically are clean but the more feral sub-tribes are greasy and sweaty. An Asturian stands only slightly shorter than the average man and are often thinner. They are concidered beautiful and lovely world-wide, and their women are often sought after as slaves and wenches. They have small hands and feet, porportional faces, long legged, soft haired, and smooth skinned. Apperance is one thing that most Asturian tribes prides themselves on, and the men pride themselves in facial hair. It is said that the kings themselves are known for long and curley moustaches or lengthy goatees that fall to their breasts. Nearly all Asturian men cut their hair short to medium length while the women wear their hair extremely long and braided. Due to hygene being important nearly all Asturians smell as delightful as they look. =Landscape= =Culture= The culture of Astur heavily is based upon three aspects; war, music, and sex. To an Asturian the year is made of three seasons. The time of sex starts the year where the cold autumn and winter prevents raiding from being done. So it is during the cold times that the family is what becomes important, and adding to their population as well as ecstacy is held on the high pillar. Then comes the time of war. War will be conducted in spring (and begining of summer) where the Astur tribes attack and pillage one another. It becomes almost a sport so to speak. Then comes the time of music. Music and celebration leads off the hottest time of the year. Although war leaks over into this time of year it mainly serves the time of year when most holidays are held. The music of choice in Astur is usually string-instruments and sing-chanting. Warfare has been known to leak over into all seasons and all parts of culture. This can be shown from the fact that mating has been known to be violent aswell. Category: De'tetoom